


run away with me

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Mina and Sana are sisters, ginger sana, nayeon as harry, think chamber of secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Nayeon writes letters and Sana has a flying car
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> now playing: txt - run away

Nayeon eagerly presses the tip of her ballpoint pen against the flimsy paper of her notebook, with so much strength it almost rips through it, leaving a relief on the other side of the page. Her writing is messy as she quickly scribbles, ignoring how her wrist cramps.

She’s almost running out of ink, so she has to press extra hard to make her words legible. 

It’s hard to breathe under the covers, and holding a tiny flashlight between her teeth, but Nayeon doesn’t want to risk anyone walking by her door and seeing a light is on. 

She writes fast and hard not only because she’s in a hurry, but also because of the frustration she feels, which lately can only be dealt with by writing a strongly-worded letter. Her cousin had thrown a fit over burned eggs again, and Nayeon got an earful from her uncle and grounded without dinner— again. 

When she finishes her letter, she sighs deeply, feeling a bit better already. She signs her letter and, after looking around even though she knows she’s alone— and under a blanket —she kisses the paper briefly. It’s dumb, but she feels that way at least she’s also sending some love other than just irritation and complains.

She grabs a crumpled envelope from under her pillow, folds the paper to put it inside, and then seals it with a piece of tape. The envelope is  _ almost  _ useless now, from the amount of times it has come and gone. 

Nayeon pushes the blanket away from her and gets up from her bed, walking over to where Hedwig is, wide awake in its cage. Its yellow eyes are bright against the darkness of the room, and it looks at Nayeon with a tired look, probably thinking  _ again? So soon?  _

Nayeon watches it fly away with her letter attached to its foot, getting lost into the night sky as she leans on the railing of her window, wishing more than anything she could follow Hedwig and deliver the letter herself.

Two days go by and Nayeon doesn’t get a reply. Hedwig would usually be back by now, with another letter in return and maybe even a package with food, but there’s no sign of it. Nayeon tries not to worry, after all the days have gotten windier as fall approaches. 

She can’t help being sad, though. The days after she sends the letter aren’t any better, she still gets picked on by her cousin and yelled at by her aunt and uncle. She wakes up early to prepare breakfast and stays up late, reading over her enchantment books and the quidditch magazine she took with her when she left Hogwarts. 

On the third night, Nayeon is once again in her bed under the covers, holding her flashlight to read. The batteries are dying, so she has to hit it every now and then. 

She’s sleepy, but she’s making an effort to stay up in case Hedwig comes back. She fights off a yawn and turns the page of her magazine, then she hears something that makes her stop.

It’s definitely not Hedwig, it sounds metallic, like an old engine. Nayeon stands up and walks to her window. She steps back in surprise, muffling a gasp with her hand, because there’s a car flying straight at her. Nayeon loses her footing and falls back on her butt, still covering her mouth with her eyes wide as plates. She almost expects the car to crash into her wall, but instead it ends up stopping right next to the window. 

The car window slowly rolls down and Nayeon’s shocked expression is replaced by a wide, toothy grin.

Minatozaki Mina smiles back at her, ever so dazzling. Nayeon gets closer to her and leans out of the window, and that’s when she sees her. Minatozaki Sana, riding shotgun, pushing Mina out of the way and leaning over her to be closer to Nayeon. 

Nayeon doesn’t know what to ask first. She wants to know why Sana is there, why they are driving a  _ flying car _ , and she also has the urge to just jump into Sana’s arms and not say a single word.

“Surprise!” Sana giggles a bit too loudly, making Mina elbow her in the side. Even in the night, their ginger hair seems to shine, and Nayeon can even see Sana’s freckles scattered over her nose and cheeks thanks to the cheap streetlight. 

“I missed you,” Her throat seems to close up, she can’t get more words out. Nayeon wipes her eyes when she realizes she’s tearing up. Sana climbs over Mina and opens the driver door, managing to jump into Nayeon’s room without making too much sound or falling to the ground. 

The second Sana is inside, Nayeon surges forward and hugs her tightly. She buries her head on Sana’s shoulder, taking a deep breath in. She missed everything about Sana, her warm embrace, her soft red hair, and how nice she always smells. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sana whispers, rubbing Nayeon’s back. Nayeon shakes her head and lets out a wet laugh.

“I’m not upset, I’m relieved. I was going crazy here all by myself.”

“We’re here to save you,” Mina adds from the car, knowing that if she doesn’t interrupt them they can go on for a while. 

“Right, you’re coming with us,” Sana smiles, taking Nayeon’s hands in hers. “Don’t even try to say no, you know you want to.”

Nayeon doesn’t have it in her to argue. Sana is right, after all, if the amount of times Nayeon talked about running away in her letters meant anything. 

Sana helps Nayeon pack her things in her trunk and then lifts it up, handing it to Mina with a little struggle. Mina throws it on the backseat while Sana slings a leg over the window and onto the car, which tilts with her weight. She offers a hand to help Nayeon get in.

“Wait, Hedwig—”

“Is at our house,” Mina says apologetically. “It looked too tired and since we were gonna come soon, we figured it might as well rest there for a bit.”

Nayeon only nods, suddenly too nervous to speak. Sana is still with her hand stretched, waiting for Nayeon to take it. Her brown eyes are soft and the small smile on her lips manages to make Nayeon feel at ease. 

“You’ll be okay,” Sana whispers, patiently waiting for Nayeon. 

Nayeon bites her quivering lip and nods, finally taking Sana’s hand. 

They have to go over Mina to get on the passenger seat, and Sana accidentally kicks her leg, but Mina just purses her lips and doesn’t say anything. Nayeon knows Sana must have really bugged her sister to get her to agree to do something like this, and she’s thankful for Mina taking such a risk to come get her, even if they’re not very close. 

Sana settles on the seat and pulls Nayeon’s waist, making her fall on her lap.

“The backseat is full,” Sana mumbles as an excuse. Nayeon glances to the back, where her trunk occupies half of the seat. She pretends to be nonchalant as she shrugs and mutters a  _ it’s ok _ , shifting to sit on Sana’s lap more comfortably. Mina glances at them with a smirk, making both of them blush. 

Mina starts the car again and it rocks a bit, so Nayeon wraps her arms around Sana’s shoulders.

“Is this safe?” Nayeon asks with a shaky voice.

“We don’t know,” Sana and Mina reply in unison. It gets a giggle out of Nayeon; to be completely fair, she’ll take the old car over her uncle’s house any day. 

“Let’s go before anyone wakes up,” Sana taps Mina’s thigh and she finally drives away. As they get farther from the house, Nayeon immediately starts feeling better.

“We’ll have a great summer,” Sana whispers into Nayeon’s ear, making her shiver a bit. Nayeon can’t wipe the smile off her face.


End file.
